


Tattooed Heart

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, Stupid Younghyun, Tattoos, its not ur average soulmate tattoo au... pls give it a read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: When you get a tattoo, it appears on your soulmate too. Younghyun decided to get a crazy tattoo as he was drunk, and Jae is panicking.





	Tattooed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> IDKWHAT THIS ISFKSJDJSOD shoutout to my new day6 gc for hyping this stupid idea
> 
> hope u enjoy!
> 
> not betad by me hope theres no errors

"Sungjin, we have a problem." Jae said over the phone, sounding panicked. "Jae, what is it?" Sungjin said, quickly closing out all of the windows on his computer and running to put on his shoes and coat, while trying to talk to Jae on the phone.

"A tattoo, it's appeard. And it's not-it's not like cute or anything. It's so weird! Sungjinie, what if my soulmate is a weirdo!" Jae said, his breathing unsteady.

"Hey, Jae. It's okay, it's going to be okay. Just sit down, okay? I'll be over in 5." Sungjin said, ending the call before Jae could reply.

He hurried and rushed to his car, of course making sure his front door was locked and he remembered his keys and wallet.

As he was getting into the car, his boyfriend, Wonpil texted him.

**Wonpil: hey hyung!!!**

**Wonpil: when are u coming to the cafe? :(**

**Wonpil: our date!!!**

Sungjin sighed, "Fuck." He leaned his head onto the steering wheel, before turning on the car and telling Wonpil Jae has his tattoo and that he needs to come over.

Wonpil replied with a cute emoji, but little did he know the mess Jae was going through.

—

"Younghyun-hyung. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dowoon said, cringing at Younghyun's drunk smile.

"Of course, Dowoonie. Don't worrrry! It'll be funny. I'm sure my soulmate, whoever they are, will get a kick out of it." Younghyun said, before hiccuping and giggling.

The tattoo artist snorted, before cleaning the area and getting started.

Dowoon just sighed, and went into the front, pulling out his phone to text his other friends.

A few minutes later, a more sober, but still drunk Younghyun came out, a big smile on his face and his arm wrapped up.

"Look, Dowoon!" He said as the tattoo artist gave him the bill. Dowoon sighed. It was definitely odd. Younghyun was the only one Dowoon knew who would get 'no ragrets' actually tattooed onto his skin.

Younghyun kept giggling and showing the few people in the tattoo shop his tattoo, before Dowoon paid and dragged him out to their car.

He unlocked the doors and got into the drivers seat, rolling his eyes as Younghyun kept rambling about his stupid tattoo.

"You'll regret it in the morning." Dowoon said, and they went back their shared apartment.

When Younghyun woke up, he yelled, making Dowoon laugh his ass off. 

Younghyun has this angry face on, glaring at Dowoon as he walked into the kitchen.

"I regret it." He said, pulling a chair and sitting before slamming his head onto the kitchen table and groaning.

"No ragrets." Dowoon giggle, making Younghyun flip him off. "Fuck you. Make fun of me later, make me breakfast. I'm hung over."

"And I thought I was the baby."

—

"No ragrets!" Wonpil squealed again before busting into a fit of giggles. Sungjin snorted as Jae was basically going through his midlife crisis at 26.

"I fucking hate him, whoever he is." Jae said, groaning into his hands as he rubbed his face.

"Who said it was a guy?" Sungjin said. "Jinnie, I love you, but you know damn well only some stupid drunk guy would get this tattooed. Girls aren't this stupid and my non-binary pals and stuff wouldn't do this."

Sungjin snorted, "So. Who do you think it would be?" Making Jae whine.

"Sungjin! He's probably some, some weirdo! With a stupid face and a stupid smile and a stupid body. He's probably ugly."

And little did Jae know, Wonpil and Sungjin knew exactly who got this tattoo. 

When they were on their way to Jae's house, their friend Dowoon texted him and told him what Younghyun had did.

Dowoon had told him, and apparently Younghyun was going through the same thing.

They definitely have some tricks up their sleeves.

—

"You what!" Younghyun yelled. Dowoon giggled, "Yeah! I told my other friends. And guess what? Their friend, Jae got the tattoo. That's your soulmate. He's gonna so hate you."

He wouldn't. He was sure Jae would love Younghyun, from the stuff Wonpil and Sungjin had told him.

Younghyun groaned, flopping himself onto the couch as Dowoon texted his other hyungs about getting them to meet.

"I might as well die. I hate being an idiot." 

Dowoon sighed, "Hyung. Don't say that. You shouldn't die, I don't want you too. But you are an idiot. But hey, maybe your soulmate is an idiot too."

Younghyun sat himself up, rubbing his hands onto his face. "Maybe. But I still regret this a lot. I hate that my soulmate has to have that on his body because of me." He was almost close to tears.

What if his soulmate, Jae hated him?

"Hyung, it'll be okay. He won't. I promise. Hyungs said that Jae would love you. Now come on, get ready. We're going to the cafe to give you a distraction."

—

"Jae, c'mon. Get up. Go get ready. We're going to the cafe." Sungjin said.

Jae groaned, "Why! I don't want to shower with this, this thing on me!"

"Oh shut up you drama queen. Go get ready. It'll be like a distraction, hopefully your mood will be better."

"If it's not hyung," Wonpil said, him and his boyfriend following Jae to his room. "We'll buy you lobster!"

"Wonpil!" Sungjin lightly scolded. Jae hollered, "Hell yeah, baby!" Making the others snort.

"We'll wait for you out here, is that okay?" Sungjin asks. "Oh yeah, of course." Jae said, befoe shutting his bedroom door.

Sungjin and Wonpil walked back into the living room, grinning to themselves.

"This is so going to be good." Wonpil said, making Sungjin chuckle. 

—

Younghyun took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? This was just a distraction, right?

When he walked in with Dowoon, his jaw dropped. There was Wonpil and Sungjin, he's met them a few times. And.. was that Jae?

The blonde turned around, and his mouth opened. They stared at each other for a few seconds, lost in their own world.

"Well! Here's the dumbass that got the tattoo." Dowoon said, patting Younghyun's shoulder and guiding him to the table.

"I-" "You-" 

They blushed as they started talking at the same time. Younghyun sat in the chair across Jae, and the others took that note to leave.

"There they go," Jae said, before sighing. 

His soulmate definitely wasn't a weirdo. Or ugly. Infact, he was really attractive. He felt himself intimidated by him.

"So," Younghyun started, and Jae looked up. The other was also blushing. 

"I'm Younghyun, your soulmate. The dumbass who got a fucking drunk tattoo. That says 'no ragrets'." He said, making Jae giggle a bit and look into his lap again.

"You know, Jae. You're real cute. I'm sorry I probably upset you with my dumb decision." And Jae shot up.

"H-how do you know my name?" He said, his voice strained. Younghyun smiled. "Dowoon told me. Apparently he's friends with your Wonpil and Sungjin."

Jae sighed, "Sorry. I'm, I'm nervous. I kind of waited for this moment my whole life. Like, watching everyone get tattoos on their bodies, the universe guiding soulmates to each other. While I was just here, feeling sorry for myself and lonely while everyone around me had their soulmate." 

He looked at Younghyun after his confession. He played with the napkin on the table as he waited for a responce.

"Well. I'm here now, aren't I? Let's get to know each other a bit." Younghyun smiled, taking one of Jae's hands into his. The two were blushing like mad, and they soon had shared so many thoughts and memories, like they'd been together for years.

"You're an idiot," Jae giggled as him and Younghyun walked hand and hand downtown. "Oh, I know. Dowoon had told me a lot. You're an idiot too, though. Especially for not hating me after the dumb tattoo."

Jae shook his head, "You're a bigger idiot." "You're so childish, I love you already." Younghyun said, growing nervous as he waited for Jae's responce.

They stopped in front of a tattoo shop. "I know it's early, but I think I love you too. How about, we get matching tattoos. Real ones. Not just our soulmates ones. And, we can have our soulmate one removed, it won't affect anything since we know each other and we'll have another tattoo connecting us." Jae said, staring into Younghyun's eyes.

Younghyun smiled, before pulling Jae into a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever, people giving them weird looks as they walked passed them.

"Let's get a tattoo. Our real ones. Soulmate." He said, dragging a giddy Jae into the same tattoo shop he got his druken mistake one.

—

"Think they fucked yet?" Dowoon said, making Wonpil slap them, "Dowoon-ah!" Sungjin just snorted.

"Probably. But hey, at least they'll be happy. They finally found each other, like Wonpil and I found each other." Sungjin said, kissing Wonpil.

Dowoon fake gagged, "Gross." He said. The couple pulled away, giving Dowoon a look.

"What?"

"Dowoon, you'll find your soulmate soon. I promise." Wonpil said, and Dowoon just shook his head.

—

Jae and Younghyun lay next to each other, naked and breathless. They laid in silence, before Jae spoke up.

"You're good," He said, tracing the new tattoo on Younghyun's arm. "Stay with me forever if you'll fuck me like that."

Younghyun snorted, "Not because we'll fall in love?" Jae shook his head. "Nope. Totally not at all. Just cause you fuck me good. And maybe I like you already. Maybe."

Soon, they fell asleep. Happy and content.

Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoy JFKSD


End file.
